


blame niall,

by goldflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and let's pretend that he didn't get his knee surgery and his knees are completely fine too, bro date, i think it might not be that fluffy but i feel like it is, niall has a pond in his backyard, real life AU, sort of, they're still in a band just some things are different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldflower/pseuds/goldflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall and harry go ice skating and harry in particular was awful</p>
            </blockquote>





	blame niall,

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo!! 
> 
> so this all was actually a prompt that i recieved *last* weekend that for some reason i only ended up actually writing tonight even though i had it all planned and ready to go haha. i'm so sorry it took so long though, but it's finished and i'm happy with it and i hope you guys are happy with it too!!!
> 
> (also sorry for the 'do you wanna build a snowman' reference, i just couldn't help myself)

Harry gets a text from Niall asking him to come over that day as soon as he could.

As he stares down at the cute little emoji that Niall stuck on at the end of the text, Harry figures that, yeah, okay, he’ll go over, so he texts Niall back saying he’ll be there in a bit.

When he gets there, he expects they’ll just chill and watch movies or something, but then he sees Niall sitting on the edge of the couch looking all cute and bundled up and Harry just knows they’re either going to be cuddling or—

Oh god.

“Guess who shoveled their pond!” Niall cheers as he stands up, arms extended in emphasis. Harry didn’t want this, he really didn’t. He can’t skate, like _at all_.

“Um, you?” Harry asks even though they both already know the answer. It's not rocket science.

“Hell yeah, let’s go skating!” Niall says excitedly, already starting to push Harry towards his back door, but he stays put.

Then he realizes, “I don’t have any skates.” He says not at all trying to hide the smirk on his face. Niall’s smirk that appears on his own face though, may be even slyer than Harry’s, if that was possible.

“That’s why I picked you up a pair to have around here, isn’t it? I’m a fucking awesome friend.” Niall says with a glint in his eyes. Harry loses all hope of actually getting out of going skating and gives up on finding more excuses. So he whines instead. Like a full on child whine with his feet stomping and everything.

He swears he’s twenty.

“But why skating?” He says with a pout as Niall’s hands grab onto his arms again to pull him.

“Because you went off to California for however long and let’s not forget not calling on your birthday to hang out. I wanted pints, dude.” Niall explains and Harry’s shoulders drop. He didn’t mean to _not_ call, it’s just. He forgot and he’s a lousy friend. “Good, let’s go.”

Niall pulls Harry towards his back door before stopping him and handing him a pair of gloves, a thick beanie, another sweater, a thicker jacket and basically everything else Harry needs to keep warm because he doesn’t know how to do that obviously.

But Niall doesn’t seem to be teasing Harry about it, just happily bundling him up as he does the same to himself before grabbing Harry’s wrist again and dragging him out to the pond in his backyard.

He leads Harry all the way down and gently pulls him on front of the bench he oh so conveniently set up for stuff like this and sits him down. Niall drops down beside him with a huff and starts putting his skates on, letting out little grunts with each hard pull of the lace.

Harry kind of just watches what Niall’s doing out of the corner of his eye while twiddling his thumbs and tapping the toe of his boots together. He feels just about seven years old.

Niall looks over at him eventually and smiles softly before standing up and walking in front of Harry.

“Here, let me help you.” Niall offers and who is Harry to object to such a kind gesture. It is Niall’s fault he’s out here anyway. He hands Niall the skates and tentatively toes off his boots and Niall goes to help him, but he miscalculates exactly how sensitive Harry’s feet actually are and when his finger brushes over the sole of his foot, Harry jerks his foot a little and giggles behind his gloved hand.

“That tickles!” Harry says, eyes gleaming and looking all wonderful. Niall kind of just smiles up at him all soft and fond and it kind of gets to Harry.

Like, he kind of wants to curl up in on himself to hopefully stop the buzzing feeling in his tummy and to maybe hide the blush he knows is slowly making its way up his neck and to his cheeks the longer Niall smiles at him the way he is.

It’s all too much, but not at all enough at the same time and it makes Harry feel very giddy and as Niall finally looks back down and finishes off the last skate, he’s pretty excited about doing this whole skating thing.

Until he’s not.

Seriously, Niall has terrible ideas, screw him. (Not literally). (Maybe).

When he stands, it’s completely unbalanced and he falls forward a little, but Niall catches him anyway.

“Whoa! Be careful, Harry. It’s like you’re a baby giraffe, all gangly legs and that.” Niall says a little breathlessly into his ear and a shiver shoots down his spine. He wants to blame the cold, but let's be real here. Niall lets him go a little and gently leads him over to the pond more.

So when they finally get on the ice—or Niall’s on the ice and skating around with Harry eyeing the pond like it’ll bite him. Niall skates over.

“Come on, Haz, I haven’t seen you in so long. Come skate with me.” Niall says pouting a bit and it’s cute. “I’ve missed you.” He mumbles and Harry knows he’s screwed.

“I've missed you too, Ni.” He says and Niall smiles widely at him.

“Come on then.” He says and Harry does. Or tries too—he falls the second he steps on the ice.

Niall’s laughing loudly in front of him, bent over with a red face. Harry’s pouting again with a sore bum cheek and he’s blaming Niall for it, too, thinking if he needs some sort of cream or something for it later, he’ll be paying for it. It _was_ Niall’s idea anyway.

“Up you are, then, Baby Giraffe.” Niall says, little giggles escaping his mouth as he grabs onto Harry’s hands and pulls him up to his feet. He waits till Harry’s steady on the ice and skates before glancing into his eyes to check on him before slowly skating backwards.

“What the hell!” Harry yells, gloved hands tightening around Niall’s own and toes dipping inward. He probably looks extremely awkward.

“You can do it, bro.” Niall encourages as he speeds up a bit.

“Shut up, no I can’t, I’m gonna fall, Ni, I’m gonna--.” Harry lets out a (manly, honestly) scream as his foot slips out from underneath himself and he goes falling down. Except he never let go of Niall’s hands and—he falls on top of Harry.

Hard.

He’s huffing for breath from the impact and Niall’s body still on top of his when he feels Niall’s body start to vibrate.

“What are you laughing at?” Harry asks tiredly. He’s so done with all of this.

“That was awful.” He says looking Harry in the eyes. His face has gone all red and the cute little dimples that sometimes show up on top of Niall’s cheeks appear too and he looks so. Fuzzy.

Niall looks fuzzy and wonderful and Harry wants to kiss him.

So he does.

Its sweet, Niall tastes like hazelnuts and coffee and Harry feels as Niall’s laughter dies on his tongue. They press a little closer to each other and Harry puts a hand at the back of Niall’s beanie covered head to keep him there.

Goosebumps shoot up along his skin and he’s not even sure if it’s from Niall’s breathless little whines or from the cold anymore. He bets it’s because of Niall though.

Eventually they break apart, both staring wide eyes at the other and it’s—

It’s not awkward like Harry feared; the air around them is light and pleasant and it makes him feel a little giddy. Either way he’s gonna blame Niall for the kiss too. He’s just too cute and lovely for this world, honestly.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Niall says after a few minutes of them just staring fondly at each other and Harry’s never heard a better idea. (Yes he has, it’s his own and involves Niall and his lips).

“Yeah.” He breathes before Niall’s pushing off him and skating to the edge of the pond.

“Come on, let’s go and play!” Niall shouts back at Harry with a huge grin on his face and Harry slides his way over to him to do just that.

(Niall laughs at him for sliding on his belly).

(Harry pouts).

(Niall kisses him sweetly and tells him he’s like a cute, _long_ , penguin).

(Harry doesn’t like being compared to animals, but he kisses Niall once more anyway).

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> narry going ice skating together and niall having to help harry up bc he's basically a newborn giraffe and keeps falling and they end up slipping and falling on each other and harry gives niall a kiss!!! im sorry if that promt sucks but im just giving u ideas because ily and you're a great writer!
> 
> (nO THIS PROMPT DOESN'T SUCK IT'S CUTE AND I LOVED IT I'M SORRY THAT I SUCK AND TOOK SO LONG TO ACTUALLY WRITE IT I LOVE YOU TOO and ლ(・∀・ )ლ than k you!!!!) 
> 
> (also again, my tumblr is tomlinarry!)


End file.
